Ariel Hu-Mouse
Ariel Hu-Mouse is spaceface's TV series, starring Princess Ariel from the 1989 film The Little Mermaid, as a red Hu-mouse with her long, flowing, bright red hair, blue eyes, and purple whoopee cushion-themed bikini. The series chronicles the adventures of the fun-loving and mischievous hu-mouse, Princess Ariel Mouse, in the fictional underwater city . Characters Main characters * Princess Ariel Mouse (voiced by Jodi Benson) is the series' title character and protagonist. She is a young plain red Hu-mouse with a very slim figure and rlong, flowing, bright red hair that matches the color of her and lips, blue eyes, and purple whoopee cushion-themed bikini. She lives in her secret grotto, which is a large cavern, where her collection of human objects, from CDs, DVDs, books, puppets, videos, and toys to other regular objects such as globes, mugs, and chests of jewels, is kept, and is used in service at a two fast food restaurants called Chick-fil-A and McDonald's. She is usually portrayed as a hero with well deserved victory, and seen as kind, cheeky, friendly, Good-hearted, fun-loving, and mischievous, and made her debut in the pilot episode of the TV series. * Pupster (voiced by Kate Higgins) is Ariel's best friend. * Darby Duck (voiced by Paul Paddick) is a 47-year old Duck. He is Princess Ariel's ill-tempered neighbor with a snobby attitude, semi-intelligible speech (much like Donald Duck), and a sarcastic sense of humor. Throughout the show Darby has shown that he's jealous of his boss and wants his job as McDonald's number-one mascot, similar to either the Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck or Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck rivalry, and his current occupation at McDonald's. * Mr. Roughhouse (voiced by ) * Tessie Bear (voiced by Britt McKillip) is a Teddy bear from New York, always ready to help everyone she sees. She wears a pink and white skirt and a pink (sometimes green) bonnet with blue flowers on it. She is always helpful, kind, and tender-loving, and is always there whenever Ariel needs a friend. * Fluffles Poodle (voiced by Jodi Benson) is Princess Ariel's beautiful, slightly nervous, and quiet-living poodle. Despite her life, she would feel guilt for somethings, leading Princess Ariel to comfort her. Fluffles is nonetheless a caring soul who strikes a romantic chord with boy dogs. * The 3 Cockapoo Puppies (voiced by Debi Derryberry and Kath Soucie) are Princess Ariel's pet cockapoo puppies and Fluffles' three nieces. All three sometimes serves as a voice of reason for Pupster, and solves problems that Princess Ariel cannot on her own. They are all based on Annette, Collette and Danielle from Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, and are similar to the title fairy tale characters, the Three little Pigs. * Wretch Weasel (voiced by Mark Hamill) is a brown weasel who owns Weasely cafe, the rival restaurant to McDonald's. Though he is considered the main antagonist of the series, he has been portrayed as a protagonist or anti-hero on several occasions, such as the movie of the series. Recurring characters * Chip and Dale (voiced by Tress MacNeille and Corey Burton) are two chipmunk heroes who live in a tree on the other side of Ariel's hometown and are stars of Princess Ariel's favorite television show. Chip is the logical schemer while Dale is the goofy, dim-witted one. They appear in all seven seasons. * Bethany Bear (voiced by Kate Higgins) is a American underwater-breathing bear and surfer. She is good friends with both Tessie Bear, and Princess Ariel Mouse. * Captain Feathersword (voiced by Paul Paddick) is a cartoonish human known as "the friendly pirate", and can often interact on holidays such as Halloween and Christmas. He wears a hat, patch, and puffy shirt and wields a "feathery sabre". Included in his arsenal of supernatural powers are intangibility, levitation, teleportation, energy projection, shapeshifting, interdimensional travel, matter transmutation, and wish-granting. * Sir Topham Hatt (voiced by Keith Wickham in all english regions of the show) is the president of The Little Mermaid Fan Club, and is also controller of the North Western Railway. Unlike the other characters in the series, he is a human. Sir Topham Hatt lives on Island of Sodor with his family, and several of the characters from Fireman Sam (mainly Norman Price). Sir Topham Hatt is mostly featured during special episodes (Such as Princess Ariel's Christmas Tree, and The Lost Episode), and He really loves Princess Ariel. It is unknown if he has ever been a real controller and not just a millionaire human living in a normal neighborhood. He, so far, only appeared in 13 episodes, but he'll probably make an appearance in the movie of the series. * Norman Stanley Price (voiced by John Sparkes in all english regions of the show) is Sir Topham Hatt's "only annoying and less-than-amusing" sidekick, and a seven-year-old boy with a love of practical jokes and skateboarding. Unfortunately, Norman regularly fails to set appropriate limits on his own behaviour, and has been known to cause mischief and sometimes causes havoc on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. He is obnoxious and often annoys or talks back to Sir Topham Hatt. * 98462 (a.k.a. Alfred, voiced by Robert Cait) and 87546 (voiced by Keith Wickham) are Sir Topham Hatt's two rude, nasty, spiteful, and "slightly annoying" blue engines from the first Reverend W. Awdry book of the Railway Series, The Three Railway Engines, who visited Sodor in 1922. They both have an instant like for Norman. * Reddington (voiced by ) * Jim Synopsis (voiced by Keith Wickham in all english regions of the show) is the Narrator who narrates in certain episodes, usually at the beginning and the end, and also the time cards. He Also Narrates and Announces the Sir Topham Hatt subplot segments. Cast Characterizations * Jodi Benson - Princess Ariel Mouse, Fluffles Poodle, Additional voices * Kate Higgins - Pupster, Bethany Bear, Ariel's mother, Additional voices * Robert Cait - 98462/Alfred, * Kath Soucie - * Mark Hamill - Wretch Weasel, Pupster's father, , Additional voices * John Sparkes - Norman Price * Britt McKillip - Tessie Bear * Corey Burton - Dale, Additional voices * Paul Paddick - Darby Duck, Captain Feathersword, Additional voices * Debi Derryberry - * Tress MacNeille - Chip, Additional voices * Rachael MacFarlane - Bethany Bear, Additional voices * Keith Wickham - Sir Topham Hatt, Jim Synopsis, 87546/Carle, Big Red, Additional voices Trivia * Some of the show may have some elements based on, and similarities to Nickelodeon's popular early 2000's TV series, SpongeBob SquarePants. * Some elements from'' The Little Mermaid'' franchise are also featured: ** Jodi Benson, the voice of Ariel in the Little Mermaid films, and franchise, reprises the role of the protagonist as a red Hu-mouse, based on and closely resembles Ariel. ** One of the setting locations in the show, Princess Ariel's home (a cave), is based on Ariel's Secret Grotto from the 1989 film, and its sequel and TV series, and, like The Little Mermaid franchise, is one of the most popular setting in the show. ** The classic song from Disney's 1989 ''Little Mermaid ''film, "Part of Your World", is used used many times in the series such as the opening theme to the show, sung by none other than singer and actress, Jodi Benson herself. *Excluding the segments with Sir Topham Hatt, the series, and episodes may get lighthearted as the progress. * Originally, Thomas, Diesel, Daisy, and BoCo were going to be Sir Topham Hatt's personal assistants, but were dropped. * In the first season of the series, Princess Ariel Mouse, Darby Duck, Fluffles, Pupster, and Mr. Roughhouse were the only official main characters. Some of the other characters became intended as main characters starting in the second season. *Many people have believed that Sir Topham Hatt have died in the 10th anniversary episode (which is Sir Topham Hatt's final appearance in the series). It's rather unknown that either he came back to life in the movie, of he rather actually have died at the end of his subplot segments of the 10th anniversary episode and was never seen again, and was replaced by a second one (possibly his son) in the movies. Category:Parodies